The Suite Life of the Magician
by Fireguitar
Summary: Suite Life on Deck and Secrets of the Immortal! Based off of the hit TV series and the hit book! What if Cody and Bailey were Awakened? Summary Inside. CAILEY.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Calling all Nicholas Flamel and Suite Life on Deck fans! It's the Suite Life of the Magician! What part of the Suite Life on Deck is it? Sets right between Cody and Bailey's breakup in breakup in Paris. How about the Magician? When they're in Paris. I thought it would perfectly fit how Cody and Bailey are in Paris. I read all the Nicholas Flamel books, but I'm waiting for the Warlock to release. So I decided, Magician. That's the book in the series I'll start.**

**Summary:**

Cody and Bailey are breaking up when Nicholas Flamel spots Cody when he accidentally jabs his finger on his arm and starts a fire. Nicholas Flamel realizes that Cody is Awakened! But Bailey realizes she can start the fire, too. So she goes back, and Nicholas realizes that both of them are Awakened souls. Josh is jealous because he isn't Awakened yet. Now, Cody and Bailey join Nicholas, Sophie and Josh on their epic quest to stop John Dee!

But there are twists to this fantasy. Since Cody and Bailey are broken up, Josh sets an eye on Bailey. And this makes Cody a bit jealous. That makes Cody not focus on the fact that he's on a magical quest to stop a magician with the most powerful Dark Elder of all. John Dee's master is the darkest Dark Elder of all. Well, that's at least what Niccolo Machiavelli, Dee's partner thinks. So will Cody try to get his Bailey back? Or will he let Josh have her?

Now the twists of romance and magic are high! Get ready to read a tale from Michael Scott's books, crossed over with a hit TV series! Before I let you read on ahead, I have to tell you something.

**It would be awesome if I did, but I _don't. _I don't own the characters. I wish I did, though! It would be pretty cool. But Disney owns Cody and Bailey, and Michael Scott owns Sophie, Josh, Perenelle, Comte De Saint-Germain, Joan Of Arc, Nicholas, Scathach, Niccolo Machiavelli, John Dee and any Elders or Dark Elders (counting spider Elders like Aero-Enap.) I don't even own the plot that John Dee is trying to recover the pages of the book so his masters can summon. The only part I own is that Josh likes Bailey and the part that I'm adding the Suite Life on Deck to the story. I own no characters. I'm just adding two Suite Life on Deck characters to the plot that MICHAEL SCOTT owns. Big disclaimer. BIG. Thank you! I hope you enjoy my fantasy story!**


	2. Discovered

Cody Martin watched as the love of his life rushed away. They broke up. In anger, Cody always had this weird mark on his arm. It was like a burnt mark. He once had this dream where he met a man named Comte De Saint-Germain, and that's when that happened. When he woke up, that creepy burnt mark was on his arm. Cody could never realize why. But he jabbed his thumb on the circle of the mark in anger. Having no idea what it was.

Suddenly, a fireball expanded through his hands. Cody had no idea what was going on. He was in Paris and all of a sudden, a fireball comes out of his hands? Soon enough, as Nicholas Flamel was guiding the twins, Sophie and Josh, he looked at Cody in awe. Another Awakened child! Nicholas hurried Sophie and Josh as they rushed to see what Cody was doing. They had no idea who he was, though.

As Bailey was about to walk away, she looked back and saw her ex-boyfriend looking at his hand in awe. He had a flame in his hand. Bailey rushed to him. She had the same mark on her arm as Cody did.

"What did you do?" Bailey asked as the awe faces brightened on Cody, Bailey, Nicholas, Sophie and Josh. "That's weird!" Bailey's voice was in shock.

"I know you have the same mark." Cody said, looking away from the flame in his hand. He looked over at Bailey's hand as she nodded. Cody spoke again, "Does your mark work?"

Nicholas Flamel looked at the twins, "Another?"

Josh nodded, "It seems so."

"But they aren't the Legendary twins. They aren't twins." Sophie said.

"It doesn't matter," The old man said, "Another Awakened man."

"And woman." Josh corrected.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked shocked.

"We're on a run in Paris," Nicholas said, "And we saw. You're... Awakened."

"If they know fire it must've been Francis, Comte De Saint-Germain." Josh told Nicholas.

"I wish I was Awakened." Josh mumbled.

"Young girl, do you have the mark?" Nicholas asked Bailey. He looked at the teenage girl. "More importantly, does the mark work?" Nicholas Flamel gave Bailey a glance. Was she another Awakened soul?

"We didn't know anything." Bailey said, but pressed down on the mark.

Cody was still holding the flame in his hand. Soon enough, a flame built up in Bailey's hand.

"Another fire magic person!" Sophie smiled.

"Two others." Nicholas corrected. Nicholas looked at Josh, "Do you still have the Clarent, Josh?" Josh nodded weakly. Looking at all these teenagers with magic sickened him. He's the only teen here with no powers. He had a sword. A stupid sword. No it wasn't stupid! It was the Clarent. A legendary sword! But now two other teenagers had powers, he didn't.

"So as you can see," Nicholas said, "You two are Awakened souls." Nicholas looked at Cody and Bailey, "You'll be joining us on our quest. Dee must know you're here now. Another Awakened Soul. He has many allies in Paris." Cody nodded and asked, "Who's Dee?"

Nicholas gave a laugh, "Dee and Machiavelli, horrors in our souls. They haunt my soul as they've tried to kill me. But I am Nicholas Flamel." Cody looked at Nicholas, "I know who you are." Cody said. "Glad you do." Nicholas looked at Cody.

"I don't." Bailey commented. "The less you know, the better." Nicholas nodded.

"Nicholas, just because we found more Awakened souls," Sophie began, "Does not mean we have time to spare."

"Sophie, let it go, I'll guide." Nicholas snapped, "Anyways, join us as we stop Dee and Machiavelli."

"What if we get _killed_?" Cody asked.

"You won't. I've lived for centuries. I'm Nicholas Flamel!" Nicholas laughed.

"I heard your beloved Perenelle is trapped in Alcatraz." Cody said.

"Dee has sent to Morrigan to her. Hope says she'll live." Nicholas told Cody.

"Who's the Morrigan?" Bailey asked.

"The Crow Goddess." Nicholas replies, "You're lucky you have love, Bailey. With Cody, right?"

"No," Bailey snapped, "We broke up."

"Children, love while you last." Nicholas said.


End file.
